


以血止血

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: “命运之剑，总开双刃。”*巫师au*猎魔人DV的故事
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	以血止血

在长途跋涉之后，最舒适的事是吃上一顿大餐，配上几杯酒。而最最舒适的是有人请客。

但丁专心吃着苹果挞。他没想到能在这里吃到味道如此正宗的南方风味。他想，下次要给他的马起名叫苹果挞。马是猎魔人最亲密的战友。而但丁会根据心情，用食物给自己的马随机取名。布丁、草莓、香蕉派。奇异的是，他的马似乎能意识到，这些不同的音节都代表着是在叫自己。

察觉到但丁对手里那道小甜点的珍爱，坐在对面的人数着口袋里的杜卡特，捏出几枚，要侍者再来一份反转苹果挞。

这位请客的巫医已经喝得脸颊发红。他是但丁的一个老朋友，符合人们对巫医的任何刻板印象，但自我介绍时会固执地加上一句——本人是班·阿德学院肄业生。不过，最起码在科德温的地界里，没有几个村民会因为这句话对他肃然起敬。按他的话说，如果遇到怪病，你说要调配药水消除诅咒，那不行。他们怕被你毒死。但是如果南方有个名声更大的巫医，说要把她绑在木板上头，放进烤炉里，等数到三时再拉出来，那这些人准会照做。

这次为了对付吸血怪物，当地人用尽了各种方法，铃铛，熏香，还有蜡烛，甚至极具创造性地用骨粉、盐和铁屑熬出一种臭烘烘的胶质物。 _该死的，整个村子臭得像巨魔窝。_ 为了熬那一桶东西，村民抽签来决定要挖开谁祖先的坟墓。

“我不知道，是不是你们这种人都存不下钱。”

“我们这种人是哪种？”

“很强，穷得叮当响，然后，还是白头发。如果你也不刮胡子，或许你们会被认为是亲兄弟呢。”

“哈，兄弟有一个就已经够糟了。给我讲讲这个怪物的事。它最早是什么时候出现的？为什么没有寻找狩魔猎人？”

“这只吸血怪物一年出现一次，每次都杀掉一家人。死者一共十一个，没有幸存者，尸体里的血总是被放得一干二净。这是第四年了。往年人们只觉得是吸血鬼路过，事情发生后再找狩魔猎人，往往它早就逃得无影无踪了。今年你可是在亚甸大出风头——不过，我得说，就算你解除了德马维的诅咒，他迟早还得招惹上下一个。听说你即将北上，所以我给你写了信。如果连你都无法处理，那恐怕我们真的要搬家了。”

“它总是在什么时间出现？”

“亡灵祭那天。南方叫它祖灵前夜祭，刻南瓜啦，祷告啦，就是做这些事的日子。我总是在这时候顺便赚他一大笔。”巫医转着手里的杯子，“所以我陷入了一种麻烦的境地。偷偷告诉你，我柜子里总是放着整整三层盛着血的小盘子。这是我合法取得的，每个都贴着名字的标签。亡灵祭的时候人们总是想见见死去的兄弟，想象他们在地下过得好。”

“你用血做通灵的媒介？”

“所以现在有人怀疑我是吸血怪。还有人在告示板上贴警告。这完全是污蔑！血里蕴含着巨大的力量。所有人都知道这种事：有时候，兄弟反目，一个杀了另一个，多年以后兄弟就带着他的血去找巫医。”

“但是这种通灵应该只对怨灵有效吧？”

“准确地说，是饱受折磨的灵魂、死后未安息的灵魂、又饿又累又害怕的灵魂。”

“我以为这种灵魂都会变成恶灵。整整三层盘子？真希望以后不要收到一份天价委托。”

“其实没那么夸张。行业机密，”巫医压低了声音：“仪式上产生的烟雾有致幻作用。”

但丁笑起来。他又倒了半杯酒。他的舌头早就快被各种炼金药剂摧毁了，科德温黑啤酒喝着简直像水。但是烈点的酒嘛，又贵瓶子容量又小，平常还得省着用来做煎药。他突然异想天开：“如果把我的血放进去会有效果吗？”

“你？狩魔猎人不行。你们经过突变，即使是兄弟，血也不再相连。所以猎魔人被很多人当成一个全新的物种看待。你有一个兄弟？”

“我有兄弟。他应该还没死，但我已经习惯他死了。”

别说兄弟，其实但丁都快要忘记父母的脸了。

但他还记得幼时居住的庄园南边有座丘陵，被叫做吊颈之丘。叫它吊颈之丘，是因为经常有人在这座山丘的树林里自杀。这种死亡难免为夜风中沙沙作响的树林蒙上一层神秘色彩。久而久之传出流言，说森林里有恶灵作祟。但丁和哥哥被吓得缩成一团，都不敢把头伸出被子。

母亲向他们保证，会让森林里的东西安静一点。于是她独自走进森林，从此所有夜晚都变得安静起来。

很快但丁开始寻找被袭击者的邻居，但没有得到什么有用信息。他再三拒绝了村长的邀请，坚持不去看地窖里他们去年熬成的驱魔灵油。

村民嘟囔道，“如果今年还有人死，我立刻就带着全家搬走。”

但丁耐心地询问他，“在你的记忆里，那天晚上有传出什么声音吗？”

他们的孩子尖声插话：“那天很冷！”

男人瞪他的孩子，“每天都很冷。回你的屋子去，小心猎魔人把你抱走。”

刚开始但丁还会翻白眼。现在他早就习惯听到这种话了。习惯。他想，习惯真可怕。

最后但丁来到墓地，找到所有立于亡灵祭的墓碑。

他指着另一个墓碑，穆列弗·兰达，“他和死在亡灵祭的米凯尔·兰达是什么关系？”

巫医回答，“米凯尔是穆列弗的哥哥。”

“他们死在同一年。穆列弗是怎么死的？”

巫医手里就拿着一沓五年来亡灵祭前后钉在公告栏上的通告。他抽出一张讣告，“是意外病故。”

但丁蹲下身，挖开穆列弗墓碑前的一层土。连日下雨，松软的土壤被冲出了几条沟壑，有个被埋得很浅的盒子露出一点边角。那是一个银制鼻烟盒，上下两面已经有点发黑了。他打开鼻烟盒，里面盛着发霉的烟丝和一张纸条。但丁把它抽出来，上面写着RIP——B.M.

“带上铲子，”但丁说，“我大概已经有头绪了。”

“你要挖坟？”

但丁抬起头，正好看到村长朝他怒目而视。

他终于控制不住自己向上翻的眼球了。

“对。但我不是为了熬驱魔灵油。”

他们一起把穆列弗的坟墓挖开，很快就挖到了白色的骨头。意外的是，他的尸骨仅仅分布在靠墓碑的一小块位置。

村长惊恐地看着这一小堆碎骨，“谁盗走了他的尸体？”

一直挖到约五英尺，但丁发现所有骨头都集中在一小块儿四方形土壤下。

“他的尸体没有被盗走。他是被头朝下埋葬了，所以最开始挖出脚骨，埋得最深的是头骨。”

但丁放下铲子。穆列弗的尸体靠近地表的腐烂得快，被埋得越深腐烂得越慢，而头颅甚至还有皮肤，满是尸斑的皮肤干尸般紧紧绷在头骨上。

“穆列弗是被杀害的。杀掉他的正是他哥哥米凯尔。米凯尔害怕他复活来找自己，就把他头朝下埋葬，或许他觉得这样弟弟的灵魂就会被囚禁在身体里。”

但丁跳进这个浅坑，仔细端详穆列弗的头颅。猎魔人的观察力让他很快就发现了穆列夫鼻腔和口腔里的泥土。

“结果穆列弗被埋葬的时候根本没有死。如果他被平躺着下葬，很可能就可以从土壤里挣扎出来。但是他被头朝下埋葬了。他痛苦地窒息而死，因此被转化成了恶灵。”

村长喃喃道：“可怜。但他为什么只在亡灵祭出来？”

“因为他的转化还没有完成。在他的意识里他还没有死去，但是灵魂已经发生了本质的变化，这让他凶狠残暴。米凯尔杀掉弟弟不久，就到了亡灵祭。他良心难安，把银鼻烟盒埋进弟弟的坟里，在里面留下忏悔的纸条。银可以伤害恶灵。穆列弗感受到银的威胁后提前从尸体里冒了出来。恶灵复仇的本能驱使他杀掉了米凯尔。以后的每个亡灵节他都从尸体里出来。这也是为什么这个鼻烟盒的上下两面都发黑。”

“如果他的哥哥没有良心不安，把银鼻烟盒留在这里，就不会提前把它唤醒。”

“不过也正因为如此，穆列弗一年到头几乎都在尸体里睡觉。否则这里就不止会死十一个人了。”

当天夜里，月亮一直藏在厚厚的云层后面，但丁一个人呆在墓园里，等着穆列弗的妖灵从倒置的尸体上升起。

对现在的穆列弗来说，或许化身妖灵的时候才是真正的活着。但丁想。一年里剩下的时间他都是在还活着的虚假错觉中沉睡，以积蓄力量在这一夜投入到更真实的属于妖灵的生命中去。

他的狮鹫徽章震动起来。

妖灵尖啸着穿过墓碑前打开的银质鼻烟盒，那张写着B.M.的纸条被绿色火焰烧成灰烬。

但丁释放出亚登之印束缚住它。

他拔出银剑。

寂静的夜空下，很快只余破空的余音。

巫医给但丁送上丰厚的报酬，听到了完整的故事后感慨：“兄弟，就代表着无穷无尽的麻烦。”他说，“我有个弟弟，他加入了永恒之火。他做梦都想把我这种人送上火刑架。”

当时随口附和的但丁并未预料到自己很快就要遇到维吉尔。独自一人的，白发的，很强的，但是看这身皮甲，应该没有穷得叮当响的维吉尔。但丁怀疑他的巫医朋友有预言天赋。

“猎魔人。”维吉尔毫不掩饰他的震怒，“你为什么成了猎魔人？”

而但丁彻底呆住了。

他来不及回答，手就瞬间拔出剑和维吉尔的剑相撞。

面前的维吉尔和他拥有相同的毒蛇般的眼睛。

他真心实意地说：“你现在来对我指手画脚是不是有点迟了？”

维吉尔临走前掷出钢剑，但丁要保护的子爵瞬间倒地。

子爵夫人愤怒地质问他，刺客到底是谁。

他下意识回答：他是我哥哥。

于是一笔酬劳泡汤，但丁的通缉令还传遍科德温。他捡起维吉尔的剑，发现这把钢剑的制式是属于猫学派。

但丁的确是主动要求跟猎魔人走的。

狩魔猎人打量但丁：年龄勉强符合要求，但是皮肤白嫩，衣服也干净整洁，一看就没有吃过什么苦。优点是胆子很大——准确地来说是有点太大了。他从没见过这种孩子，大人们对杀怪物的怪胎避之不及，他却敢在公告板上贴假委托，拦一个猎魔人。

“猎魔人的训练很累，很容易就会死掉，你这种娇滴滴的小鬼挨不过三天就得哭着要回家。”

“我经历过剑术训练。学得非常快。”他给猎魔人看手上的茧，“而且我没有家了。”

“那你更应该当个雇佣骑士。”猎魔人嘀咕着麻烦，问他：你有没有什么亲戚？或者父母的朋友？干脆告诉我你父亲的姓氏，我给你找。住着大庄园的不可能没有亲戚。

摇头，摇头，还是摇头。但丁的头摇成了小陀螺。

他以惊人的毅力缠着猎魔人，最后终于让他松了口。

他再三确认但丁现在是孤儿，那座荒凉的庄园也没有任何人打理。“听着，我不想因为绑架儿童被通缉。”即使如此，他还是谨慎地没有走大路，而是从庄园南部的小路出发，要穿过吊颈之丘。猎魔人只是单手一扶，就轻巧地跳过栅栏。而但丁刚把手放在木栅栏上，就又想到记忆里的恶灵，想到和维吉尔一起听到的窗外那种尖啸声。他缩进被子，小声问哥哥：你听到了吗？维吉尔握紧他的手，手指冰凉而颤抖。

“怎么啦，小伙子？如果这就让你害怕了，那你还是现在就逃回家吧。”

他大声回答：“我才不怕，”双手一撑，翻过了栅栏。他在泥土上跺两下脚，灰尘蒙上了他的小靴子。没有妖灵扑过来，也没有会吃人的野兽。他想，这边和那边没有什么区别。

他们一路向东，旅店逐渐挂起金色旗帜，上面立着一只昂首的黑色独角兽。

猎魔人点了瓶麦提那玫瑰，即使给够了迪纳尔，旅店老板还是毫不掩饰自己鄙夷的表情。不难看出在这种破店里点一整瓶红酒的是少数，而且卖给猎魔人，或许他觉得这纯粹是暴殄天物。猎魔人给但丁点了一瓶苹果汁。餐桌上，他用一块布沾了饮用水，先擦了擦店家提供的杯子，终于告诉但丁自己的名字：乔治。

期间有醉汉找茬，乔治手指间显现出一个发光的印记，只是在他眼前一挥，他们就乖乖道歉，目光呆滞地坐回了原位。更多的人开始在他们背后指指点点。但丁闷头吃烤焦的甜面包。

“猎魔人在普通人眼里就是这样的。”乔治轻声说，“是异类，怪胎，无道德，见利忘义，毫无人性。”

“你为什么要对我说这个？我已经决定了。”

“可能因为大半的死亡率？可能因为历史上还没有自愿的猎魔人？最起码活下来的人里没有自愿的。所以你为什么非要干这行？总不可能是故事听多了吧。我想不到什么夸猎魔人的故事。”

“我就是想。”

“你很勇敢。但你的父母不会想看到自己的孩子成了狩魔猎人。”

“我妈妈死于一只吸血怪物。她很勇敢，比我要勇敢。”但丁说起吊颈之丘的细语声，在他的想象中妈妈和恶灵谈判。

“那座山丘里的确有只妖灵。你妈妈可能是个隐居的女术士。不过嘛，那就意味着你不是她亲生的孩子。”

但丁愤怒地放下苹果汁，“我是我妈妈的孩子！而且她也不是女术士。如果她真的是女术士，就不会被吸血怪物抓走了。”

“也不是所有这种人都很厉害。死于水鬼的猎魔人多得超乎你想象。”乔治耸耸肩，往他的盘子里添了半块烤鸡。

“不过吊颈之丘上真的有妖灵？”但丁忍不住打量起乔治背后的银剑。“那你为什么……”

“因为没有钱拿。而且贸然打扰妖灵很危险。”乔治承认，“如果所有猎魔人都要见义勇为，那我们岂不是都要饿死了？做猎魔人又不是做慈善。”

但丁瞪着他，狠狠地咬下一块鸡肉。

过了一会儿，他的目光又停留在乔治的两把武器上。“听说猎魔人都有两把武器。”

“一把杀怪物，一把杀人？”

但丁点点头。

“只是谣传。到了目的地你就会学到这些：有些怪物只能被银制的剑杀死，另一些则惧怕铁。”

“我们的目的地是哪儿？”

“培养猎魔人的地方。你现在还有反悔的时间。”

“我不会反悔！”

于是他们在卢顿的港口乘船横渡普拉克希达海湾，一直来到柯维尔*。但丁看着故乡的弧形海岸消失在视野的边缘。

柯维尔位于北境的西北角，环抱普拉克希达海湾，北部是巨龙山脉，西边是大海。这个国家总共有两座都城，庞德·维尼斯是夏都，还有一个冬都朗·爱塞特，城门上飘扬着金红相间的旗帜。

天气越来越冷，这里的冬天比起故乡要酷烈得多，他的手裂了，乔治给他一种有香气的油膏，要他抹在裂出几道口子的手背上。他坐在旅馆里捧着热牛奶暖手，这里的人对猎魔人同样忌惮，但没有人主动挑衅。但丁听到一个年轻人对朋友说：你在瑞达尼亚或许算有钱的，可是在柯维尔你可能顶多是个擦鞋匠……而且还得先付一千马克加入擦鞋匠公会。

休息了一晚他们再次启程。但丁揣着一个硬面包，跟紧乔治沿巨龙山脉往前，一直走到黄昏时分，他耳边隐隐约约听见海浪的声音。

“在传说里，猎魔人们几乎消灭了柯维尔山脉的所有狮鹫，在这里建起了训练猎魔人的学院。”

乔治给但丁看他戴的猎魔人徽章，那是一个闪闪发亮的狮鹫头像。“它就是狮鹫派的猎魔人学院，凯尔·塞伦。”

巨浪澎湃，海岬上伫立着一座城堡要塞。它背靠高耸入云的巨龙山脉，高大的外墙上密布着射击孔和瞭望塔，最高处是一座钟楼。

第二天乔治和他告别。

但丁问他要去哪儿，乔治说他要去做一件大事，“我要去杀一条龙——不是那种剪尾龙和龙蜥，是真正的巨龙。和巨龙相比，那些小东西就像是星星和真正的太阳。”

但丁不明白，“你为什么要杀它？为什么你不愿意杀一只妖灵，却想去杀一条龙？这应该更没得赚呀。”

“做猎魔人又不是做慈善。”乔治再次重复了这句话。“做猎魔人就只是选择了做猎魔人。小子，做猎魔人通常是不自愿的。但是当我第一眼看到关于龙的记载，我就和我的命运撞上了。所以我非要做到不可。”

但丁似懂非懂，他们在凯尔·塞伦门口告别，海浪滚滚，但丁大声和他再见。

但丁在凯尔·塞伦如鱼得水。凯尔达①发誓但丁是他见过的“最耐揍的”小孩，学知识也快，唯一的缺点是太贪玩。

他在课堂上提问：怎么吸引狮鹫兽？

但丁毫不犹豫就能回答出：去深水里找鼠李草。这种药草的神奇气味对狮鹫兽来说就是刚烤好的肉排。然后他会补上一句：我也想有狮鹫兽的鼻子。

性格严肃的凯尔达屡次被这种回答鼻子气歪。

这种理论和武技训练持续了两年。但丁习惯了捏着鼻子吃蘑菇、苔藓、各种气味恶心的草药。和他同期训练的还有六个孩子，其中两个在半年前死于肝脏衰竭。

最后一关是青草试炼。凯尔达坦诚成功率只有十分之三，他宽慰学徒们，“过了这一关，你们就是准猎魔人了。”

“我们什么时候才能拿到你这种徽章呢？”

“每个通过了青草试炼的猎魔人学徒都会得到这个徽章。”

一个学徒发出小小的欢呼。

凯尔达向学徒们介绍狩魔猎人徽章的作用，难免提到其他的几个学派：狮鹫，狼，熊，猫，说起猫学院时除了战斗风格，更着重提到因其糟糕的名声。

“猫学派猎魔人的战斗方式专注于提升速度、精确和敏捷。他们的装备也设计得尽可能轻便灵活。遗憾的是，该学派的成员在道德和政治上的立场如同他们的装甲一样灵活②。他们在接杀怪物委托的同时也接杀人、暗杀等委托。”

“一年前，猫学派在猎魔人比武大赛中背叛狼学派，制造了一场大屠杀。”

“说这些，是为了让你们对‘同行’也要保持警惕。这也是为什么各学派的学校地址都是绝对保密的。”凯尔达严肃地看着已经窜高一大截的学徒们，“你只能信任你和你手里的剑。”

“我不清楚到底是因为他们专门挑选那些有暴力倾向的小流浪者做学徒，还是在变异过程中发生了某种难以预见的致命错误，某种不可预知的残忍性格被青草试炼释放出来了，”他补充说，猫学派是由因为突变失败而被凯尔·莫罕放逐的猎魔人所创立的。

几个学徒忍不住问：“他们身上发生什么事了？”

“他们的变异成果是学徒大多成了精神病、疯子或者施虐狂③。”

服下炼金药水后，但丁被绑在铁架床上。轧带勒紧他的四肢。壁炉没有点燃，他觉得有点冷。凯尔达顺着他的目光看过去，“等药效起来，你就疼得感觉不到冷了。灭掉火是因为有过学徒无法忍受痛苦，直接扑进了炉子里。”

“最后他怎么样了？”

“安乐死，尸体海葬。鉴于他大脑的损伤和全身的严重烫伤，这也是种仁慈了。”

但丁深深吸了口气。他把头扭向一边，等待炼金药水的药效发作。铁门吱吱嘎嘎地合上。

突然，他看到墙壁上写着什么东西。他努力凑过去，看到了一连串名字。它们有的是用墨水，有的是用碳条写上的，字迹大小不一，有的潦草，有的整齐，还有的看起来简直是从未练习过书写的小孩子写出来的。

但丁看着那些有深有浅的名字，意识到那可能是曾在这间屋子里进行突变的猎魔人学徒们。

他从中辨认出字迹最新的那个，杰隆·莫吕，想象着这个叫杰隆的猎魔人现在会在做什么。或许是在赶走雾妖。他想，或者狩猎斑纹妖鬼。

他舒展身体，努力躺得更舒服点，盯着天花板，长久以来第一次想到他的兄长维吉尔。

维吉尔抛下他，只留下一张纸条就走了。

但丁知道维吉尔以后要做什么，他念叨过很多次了，去奥森弗特学院，学习诗歌文法，但是，如果让但丁说实话——这世上不会有他那么无趣的游吟诗人。

没一会儿，他疼得想要叫出声，但又根本打不开下巴，被迫紧咬着牙，脖子上青筋鼓起，直挺挺地被绑在硌后背的床上，疼得受不住了就屏住呼吸，稍微缓了些就大口大口喘气，似乎这里的空气不够他呼吸。

这真的很痛。他在梦里忍不住小声喊妈妈。

突变结束，他在墙壁上写下自己的名字，但丁，就紧挨着杰隆·莫吕。

现在但丁已经不是新手猎魔人了。他不会去管闲事，但在野外也不会因为没得赚就躲着妖灵走。钱，那些金属小硬币的确重要，但也没那么重要——最起码在变成真正的穷光蛋之前，他的确是这样想的。

“你猜什么？老凯尔达说的是对的，你就是施虐狂。”

维吉尔冷笑。他威逼利诱，抢光了但丁的全部委托，但丁一个月来颗粒无收，再这样下去只能在城外拔草吃了。

但丁坐在草地上头疼，“你到底为什么生气？”

“我生气你为什么要做狩魔猎人。你明明有的选择。”

“你不是也当了猎魔人？做猎魔人没什么不好的。我喜欢做猎魔人。”

维吉尔和他打了起来，打尽兴之后和多年以前一样，一句话不留，转身就走。最后但丁依旧没钱吃饭，没钱做药水和剑油，现在也没钱修皮甲。

第二次见面，维吉尔似乎已经接受了事实：自己的弟弟成了一个猎魔人。他们尽量冷静地商量，要在酒馆里友善地喝上一点酒，进行一番亲切的对谈。

然后但丁直接给了维吉尔一个亚克席之印。

维吉尔呆呆地望着空气中的一点，手放在杯把上，脑袋发光。当他醒过来，发现自己需要付整整一百奥伦的饭钱。

当他骑上了马，被冷风一吹才终于完全清醒：一个猎魔人的头才要五十奥伦④。但丁到底吃了什么？

这段对话就这样被搁置下来。北方战争从第一次打到第三次，维吉尔从不拒绝政治暗杀任务，努力为猎魔人已经够败坏的名誉添砖加瓦。他或许可以和雷索从质和量上竞争一番谁才是真正的国王刺客。但丁则在猎魔这一高危行业里声名鹊起，交了很多朋友，并一如既往麻烦缠身。某个村落的公告板也被钉上 _大新闻，猎魔人搞猎魔人，就在麦田里！_

在凯尔·莫罕，最后的猎魔人们醉醺醺的夜晚，但丁被凯尔·莫罕的一幅壁画吸引了视线。

“这幅壁画是什么？”

“是乔治屠龙。”杰洛特说，“我以为狮鹫学派会记载他的事。威伦留下了他的传奇。”

“凯尔·塞伦被法师摧毁后就废弃了。”但丁盯着它，忍不住笑起来，“这龙画得像条石化鸡蛇。”

躺在床上，但丁终于又问到了这个问题。

“你到底为什么不接受我成了狩魔猎人？”

维吉尔不回答。

但丁转而问：“一切结束之后你准备去哪儿？”

“不知道。或许我会去七只猫旅店。”

“我也喜欢那里。那里真的有七只猫。我听说猫和龙一样能吸收魔法能量。”

“我去那里只是为了拿回你欠我的一百奥伦。”

“那你亏大了，”但丁盯着维吉尔的眼睛笑，他像是第一天照镜子，惊奇于在这双眼睛里看到的自己的形象。“奥伦现在贬值得厉害。”

维吉尔也轻轻地笑了一下。但很快陷入了但丁所不了解的疲惫。“你不明白。我把一切都搞砸了。”

“如果你是说你做下的事——”

“我不是指这个。”他粗暴地打断但丁，“在这世上死掉的都只是羊群。”

但丁想要握住维吉尔的手，但是却手臂发麻。他觉得微凉的空气正在潜入他和维吉尔的胳膊中间。

“人生总是有很多谜。”维吉尔说：“我曾以为了解自己的命运。小时候我随特雷伊斯⑤参加猎魔人学徒的比武比赛，杰洛特代表狼学派，四只狼对四只猫⑥。竞技场上他亲眼看见我向他的同伴进攻，虽然最后我们一起杀死拉多维特的卫兵。马都鼓着肚子，脑袋塞在食槽下面，鼻孔流着血。那天到处都发生同样的事。那时候我受训没多久，没有经过突变。但是杀死他们的时候我只感觉到自由。现在我惊讶于他肯让我进入凯尔·莫罕。他说一切都结束了，你也说一切正要结束。但这一切怎么可能结束？”

他留下一种难堪的沉默。

“我也有一些谜。”但丁说起父亲的名字就像谈起一个久违的陌生人，“关于斯巴达。”

维吉尔同意，“我们共享这些谜。斯巴达和伊娃都是强大的术士。斯巴达甚至是和科西莫·马拉斯皮纳⑦同时代的人。他们是怎么生下我们的？但丁，我想一个个解开它。”

维吉尔没有告诉任何人，自己是怎样成为了狩魔猎人。

母亲被杀死后，他请路过的狩魔猎人杀死那只怪物。

狩魔猎人没有立即同意，只是抛接着他的银剑，剑锋看起来随时要切开他的手掌，但他接得又稳又准。维吉尔恨他这种不把自己当回事儿的模样，但又有些渴望，如果他也有这样一把锋利的银剑该多好？

终于，狩魔猎人问他：“你用什么回报我呢？”

维吉尔迅速回答他：“多少钱都可以！我可以给你我有的一切。”

当猎魔人带着卡塔卡恩的头颅回来，维吉尔在妈妈的墓碑前烧掉它。血肉碳化的气味很呛，但他固执地要把这个怪物烧干净。维吉尔被熏得想要流泪。猎魔人一直在他身边等着，肩膀斜靠在栎树的树干上。

他问猎魔人需要什么作为报答。

“我不要财物。”猎魔人打量他：“我要求意外率。我要你回家时见到的第一件东西。”

维吉尔知道意外率是什么。

按照意外律，被委托者可以索要委托人回家时见到的第一件东西。很多猎魔人会用此索要孩童作为猎魔人学徒。

而维吉尔家里只剩下但丁了。

维吉尔意识到：这个猎魔人想要的是但丁。

这个猎魔人是想要把但丁带走，训练成他这样的人。

“你答应过我。语言有魔法的力量。你可不要反悔。”

“我知道。”维吉尔轻声说：“我读到过疯戴伊和泽维莱娜的故事。”

疯戴伊要求一个旅人给他以意外律作为回报，因此得到苏普瑞。而苏普瑞长大后解除了疯戴伊身上的诅咒；麦提那的女王因矮人的帮助得以称王，泽维莱娜答应把她的第一个孩子送给矮人作为报酬。当矮人到宫殿领取孩子时，她却命令卫队把他赶走。不久，她和孩子先后病死。

猎魔人满意地点点头，“那我在这里等你的报酬。”

维吉尔一步步往家里走。他手指麻木，不知道该怎么开口。他该怎么告诉但丁，他的弟弟， _你作为意外率的报酬，被我送了出去？_

维吉尔推开家门，发现但丁还没有回来。

他走进各个房间，看到父亲的魔法仪器和实验道具，妈妈的草药匣子，这几个月他和但丁约好轮流打扫卫生，让父母的房间不至于满是灰尘。现在屋子里空空荡荡的。他游魂似地走出来，在会客厅的走廊停下。在视线尽头，他终于看到了走进家门以来见到的第一个人。

——那是一面镜子。

他看到了自己的脸。

这就是他回到家以来见到的第一个人。

维吉尔突然明白了一切。

他无不震动， _这一定是只有我能做的事。_ 此时他的眼中只有强大、甜蜜的复仇和锋利的剑刃，还没有见过那些 _真正愤怒的日子_ 。他跟随狩魔猎人北上，问故乡的土地他和自己的兄弟是否都能如愿，雪纷纷而下，苍白的大地自始至终缄默不语。而但丁推开家门，看到哥哥留下的告别信，迷茫地盯着画有他们和父母的油画，感觉兄长正在成为暗红色的贴墙锦缎上一个模糊的黑影，被潮气浸湿的画布上仿佛渗着鲜血。

end

①凯尔达是巫师1中狮鹫学派猎魔人柯恩的导师。柯恩曾训练希里用剑的技巧，他在布伦纳之战中因心脏被刺穿而死，游戏里圣雷比欧达医院的园丁和夏妮会讲述他的故事。

②③出自设定集《巫师的世界》

④这个物价来自巫师1中火蜥蜴帮的悬赏报价

⑤特雷伊斯是漫画背叛者（Zdrada）中的猫学派领袖。

⑥特雷伊斯组织了一次猎魔人学徒的交流活动——猎魔人比武大赛，实际上他背叛了狼学派，帮助想对付猎魔人的科德温国王拉多维特二世。但他也遭到了背叛。当猫学派猎魔人和科德温士兵联合向狼学派成员进攻的时候，国王突然对他的人下令消灭竞技场内的所有猎魔人。漫画中是四个狼学派对三个猫学派，所以杰洛特因猫学派只来了三个人而发火。这里进行了改动。

⑦科西莫·马拉斯皮纳（Cosimo Malaspina）是一位著名的法师，同时也是阿祖烈的导师。根据奥尔托兰所说，正是他和阿祖烈最早创造出了狩魔猎人。


End file.
